


i used to love her - mollie

by acasualvampire



Category: HyperRPG
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hyperrpg - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mollie - Freeform, Murder, arsonist!ollie, based off i used to love her by guns n roses, mid'summer, miles uses he/they, murderer!miles, simp!ollie, these tags r dark but its a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acasualvampire/pseuds/acasualvampire
Summary: a songfic i guess? based on i used to love her by guns n rosesAlternate universe where Miles snaps after dealing with Katelins shit for far too long. He's gonna need help though.
Relationships: Miles Perkins/Katelin Prescott (mentioned), Miles Perkins/Ollie Elliott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is mid'summer pre trip but post miles brothers passing btw :)
> 
> also go follow @ritzygameplays on twt, they came up with most these plot points :D 
> 
> tw for hallucinations/possible derealisation

\- I used to love her-

Ollie woke up to the sound of his phone blaring besides him on the small coffee table. He let out a deep groan as he stretched, having taken a nap as he usually did after his classes were over. Usually noone bothered him and if they did, they just texted. Must be important then.

He leaned to grab his phone, letting out a large yawn as he looked at the caller. Miles? Of all people literally ever he seemed like the last person to call, nonetheless now. Ollie knew they had plans with Katelin, her making them help her with school work. He knew Miles didn't want to but damn did they fight? 

Thoughts went through his still foggy brain as he clicked answer call, placing the device to his ear "Yo, Miles, what's up?" Ollie asked, leaning back in a comfortable position on his couch, the free arm resting on the couches armrest, waiting for a response.

On the other end a fairly panicked Miles answered "Hey.. I'm sorry this is so sudden but please, you have to help me with something like right now" they spoke, shallow breaths breaking in between his words, causing Ollie's eyebrows to knit together in confusion.

"What? Sure, I'll help, but are you okay? Did you have a panic attack? Where are you?" he asked, worry in his voice as he got up again from the fairly busted couch, walking over to get some pants from his closet as he kept the phone to his ear.

"I- I'm at- at my house. I'll explain more when you get here, just take your car and get here quick. Do you need the address or do you remember?" Miles asked, voice still just as frantic as before, Ollie hearing them loudly pace from one place to another, his confusion growing even more. "Okay. I remember, just stay put, I'll be there in 15 okay? Is Katelin still there?" he added, phone situated on his shoulder, pressed to his ear as he pulled his jacket on, grabbing car keys from the little junk bowl that sat by his front door.

Miles didn't answer, the soft but stressful footsteps halting as well. "Miles?" Ollie asked again, anxiety starting to build in his chest. What the fuck had happened? Is this to do with Katelin? 

"I'll explain when you're here, just don't worry about her now. Just come as soon as you can." Miles spoke finally, sighing a bit "See you soon." they sighed before dropping the call, Ollie frowning a bit at the rude ending. This didn't seem like the Miles he knew at all. Just more reasons to stress.

He sighed and shook his head, as to shake the bad thoughts away as he walked to his door, heading straight to his car.

\- but I had to kill her -

Miles stared for a second at the black screen as he ended the call before their eyes wandered back to the lifeless corpse of their now ex girlfriend on his living room floor. What the fuck did he get himself into. 

It wasn't his fault, was it? They caught her taking pills in his kitchen, her claiming it was just ibuprofen, but they could recognize it wasn't. He'd taken those many times when with Ollie. But she didn't have enough consideration to just wait until he wasn't there, she really did care just that little. So in a fit of anger against any sort of little magic pills, they spoke his mind, asking her if she could just be nice to him for once and wait. She of course spoke back.

And the words went to yells, the yells went to threats, and the threats never were just empty words. 

To be completely honest, they don't know how this happened, it was just a big blur. One second he was hiding behind a cupboard and the next second they were standing over a limp body, one of the heavier books in his hand, small splatters of blood on the expensive, heavy collage textbook and his shaky, pale hands. 

It took another few seconds for his brain to realize they should check if she was just passed out. Please just be out. Please just be out. Please don't be dead.

As he scrambled on the floor only to notice she wasn't breathing. He dropped the book with a loud thud, trying to steady his hands as they looked for a pulse. His brain kept rushing a million miles an hour. It was mostly her words echoing, as if a thousand of her were now stuck in their head, repeating phrases he'd heard many times. 

"Idiot." "Stupid." "Coward." "What kind of man hits a woman?" "Real men just take it." "Who cares if it was self defense." "The court would never see it as that." "Idiot, just had to mess up that last time." "She always knew you were a fuck up." "Just look at you." "Crying. Like the pussy you are." "Can't even find her pulse." "You killed her, Miles!" "She's fucking dead, Miles!"

This whole situation was way too much. What the fuck were they supposed to do now? Hide a dead body? Would anyone ever even help them? Who would help a murderer?

As slight clarity came over his foggy brain, they ran to get their phone, immediately calling the only person he knew would help them, nervously pacing around the room besides the kitchen.

\- I had to put her 6 feet under -

Ollie pulled up to Miles driveway, knuckles pale from gripping his steering wheel so tightly. He did indeed notice Katelins motorbike rested against the open garage door. He was so nervous but also worried. As he went to get out of the car, he noticed Miles peek through the front door, recognizing the mildly busted blue Toyota, eyes darting around to check for anyone else in the area. What the fuck was going on. They were never THIS paranoid.

Ollie popped the door open, visibly startling the mess at the door, who opened the door enough to get out, quickly making their way over to Ollie, hugging him tight as soon as he got to him "Thanks for coming... I'm really sorry to bother you" he spoke, relief in their slightly cracking voice. 

Ollie returned the hug, chin gently resting on their shoulder "Of course, dude. I'll always help you.. Now what's wrong? Is that blood on your shirt?" he asked, pulling away a bit to look at Miles face, seeing several small patches of blood decorating the black and white tye dye shirt and dark grey jacket. They were hard to notice from afar, but up close there was a worrisome amount of blood, almost making a pattern on the clothes.

Miles eyes were once again full of tears, the stress of the situation setting in again as they stared through the water into Ollies eyes "W-we had another fight and... I think she's dead... Ollie I think I killed her..." he spoke quietly, hands still tightly gripped into Ollie's jacket, releasing some of the tension into the jean fabric.

"Woah woah.. I think we skipped a few steps- I'm sure she's at worst just passed out. Did you check her pulse?" Ollie asked, eyebrows scrunched together as he held the emotional mess in a slightly tighter hug.

"Y-yeah, I checked her pulse, I tried cpr, I tried everything, she's fucking dead" Miles sobbed, face now buried in Ollie's shoulder, shallow breaths interupting his words.

Ollie nodded a bit, his brain still not fully comprehending the whole situation, as he started to lead Miles back inside "Let's go check. If it's that bad, we can call the ambulance-" he said, but Miles twitched at the word "N-no, they'll arrest me. I'm a killer. I'm a killer, Ollie, I can't go to jail.This was an accident but I don't have any proof. She's gonna get me arrested, I know it" they spoke, voice quiet, pulling away from the hug, clutching his jacket sleeves and gritting his teeth. 

They were terrified of going to jail. Plus, he still believed that she could convince the police, dead or alive, that Miles was abusing her when this was the only time he'd tried to stand up against her. She'd never been wrong, why would she be wrong about that?

Ollie shook his head and took Miles hand, pulling them inside and shutting the door, turning the lock after "Try to calm down, okay? Go get some water, I'll go check, okay dude?" he spoke softly, a fair ammount of anxiety bubbling in his chest as well. Miles didn't answer, just nodded a bit, leaning against the wall and sliding down it until they were seated on the floor, trying to take deeper breaths, Ollie's presence making the task much easier.

Ollie swallowed the knot in his throat, heading down the hall over to the living room, the sight of the messy room making him wince a bit. Broken glass, things everywhere and most importantly, a lifeless Katelin on the floor, blood slowly seeping from her right temple and the back of her head, staining the already dirty carpet with deep red.

A huge wave of nausea overcame him, immedietly placing a hand over his mouth as he rushed to the bathroom. Nothing came up, but actually seeing it with his own eyes did feel like a bucket of ice water dumped straight onto his head. He didn't really believe in a God, but at that point he felt desperate enough to pray, pinching his skin harshly to wake himself up. If there was anyone, anything out there, then he was dreaming or high. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not to them.

He hadn't even noticed Miles get on the floor besides him, still shaky but better "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this, but I really didn't know what else to do... Y-you believe that it wasn't on purpose, right?" they asked, an arm wrapping around Ollie who was still blankly staring at the dark title floor. The grip on his skin loosened as Miles carefully pulled the hand away, worried he'd harm himself like that.

"Well of course, but you'll have to explain EVERYTHING once we're done. I want to know everything about what happened, okay?" Ollie spoke, the warm hug seeming to calm his nerves. Miles always seemed to magically take that anxiety away even better than most the pills he'd tried. 

They just nodded and gulped "Do you think we should bury... How does one get rid of a...?" he asked, gently stroking Ollie's arm, soothing both of them at the same time. They didn't want to mention the word at all, it hurt to think about.

Ollie stayed quiet for a bit, eyebrows scrunched together as he was deep in thought. He just decided to go with his gut, however, mental state of either not really being perfect for planning something as serious as this.

"What if we faked your death too? Set fire to the house, burn all the evidence, pretend you died in the fire. And we run away to, I dunno, somewhere." he said, looking over to Miles, their eyes locking as they thought about it. 

"Okay.. That's probably the best idea we'll get." Miles sighed and squeezed Ollie's shoulder before getting up "Can you help me grab some stuff?"

Ollie nodded and got up too, head full of thoughts, almost forming clouds over his eyes as he followed Miles out the bathroom, avoiding looking at the corpse as much as he possibly could. Now to think all the times he'd wished she was dead actually came true. He wasn't sure if to be happy or sad. It's not like he had time to think about that.

Both of them started to quickly pack some clothes and essentials from Miles room, neither speaking a word. Just silence and the shuffling of items into various bags. 

\- I can still hear her complain -

"I'll finish packing, you should grab some stuff too." Miles spoke up after about 15 minutes of them heavily avoiding the living room, primarily staying in Miles room and the bathroom. Ollie shook his head and looked at his friend "I'm good. I don't really need anything. Most my essentials are in my car already." he spoke and took a few of the bags, steadying them on his arms and carrying them to his car, closely being followed by Miles who had a few bags too.

It was 11:15pm, so the neighborhood was mostly asleep. It was Thursday after all and Miles home was in a very quiet neighborhood, so they both felt fairly safe sneaking to and from the car in the dark late autumn night, Ollie finishing up whilst Miles went to the living room.

They squeezed their eyes shut as he put a blanket and papers over the body before starting to pour gas on the floor, making sure to get every room possible. They were sure it would no longer look like an accident, but hell, if it helped get rid of the evidence and her body, it was enough. He dumped the rest of the gas straight onto the blanket and paper mix, letting out a sigh as they walked back to Ollie, looking at him.

"You ready?" Ollie asked, arms crossed over his chest, slightly cold in the breezy driveway. Miles just nodded a bit, pulling his hoodie up, having changed out of the dirty clothing while they packed. "As I ever will be, probably" 

Ollie smiled a little bit and repeated the gesture, grabbing the matches from his pocket and going to the door where they'd set up a piece of paper to burn until the gas, so they'd have some time to get away. he carefully lit the match and fired the paper, dropping the wood stick as he rushed to his car, Miles already in the passenger seat, eyes drifting off into blank space as Ollie got in and started to drive away. They had a few minutes before the old, fairly busted home would be up in smoke.

\- I knew I'll miss her -

Silence filled the Toyota for what felt like hours, when in reality it was at most a minute. Thankfully Ollie broke it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked, eyes fixated on the road. Curiosity and anxiety was potent in his blood right now, but he didn't want to pry the answers out by force. Whatever had happened back there, it all had a valid reason. He knew Miles, he loved them, he knew they would never even talk back in arguments, but here he was. Starting a second body count that most people would never want.

Miles stayed quiet for a few seconds, his tired mind racing as they tried to find the correct words "I- How do I... You know when you got worried about those bruises? When we were doing stuff?" he asked, eyes still locked on the spot in front of him, seeing Ollie nod from the corner of their eyes. "Well uh... I lied... I didn't really fall, she- Uh.. She-I didn't mean to hit back-" Miles stuttered a bit, voice cracking, their already overwhelmed mind simply not letting him form any sort of sentence about the topic. 

Her voice was still in the back of his head, repeating "Coward. He doesn't care. He thinks you're weak. You should've kept up the lie, it's the only thing you can do right anyways" which just caused him to tear up even more, slightly trembling in the passenger seat.

But that was enough context for Ollie, who fought off the urge to stop on the side of the street and hug his boy, but he knew he couldn't, so he carefully placed his hand on Miles leg "It's okay. She can't hurt you now, dude. It's okay. Deep breaths, alright? You're safe now" he spoke gently as he began to loudly take slow breaths, hoping Miles would follow along.

The anger Ollie felt in his chest was unfathomable. He knew Katelin was bad to them, he was even suspicious of her being manipulating, but this? It explained a lot, but seriously? And he let it happen? If she wasn't already dead, he'd kill her. He'd revive her just to kill her with his own hands. She dared to hurt his boyfr- Wait. Did he just almost call him his boyfriend? 

He loved him, a lot, but everything they did was casual, a 'friends with benefits' kind of deal, but boyfriends? The word sounded so comforting. He had dated dudes before, sure, but this felt different. He sure ass hell wouldn't help any of them hide evidence and fucking run from the law. 

They used to be friends back when they were in middle school and high school, but they drifted big time when Ollie started to work as a dealer at about 16, the fight still replaying in his mind sometimes when he looked at his pills. He was glad that Miles didn't mind as much now, but the guilt was still there. Yeah he wasn't crushing, it was just that guilt. Probably.

His mind took notice of the zip lock in his jacket, containing about 10 pills, but he knew he couldn't now. They had to be careful. If the cops didn't get on them yet, they would for sure if he was high and driving.

He glanced at the clock on the car panel to snap himself out his thoughts, seeing that it was 2:25am. That's a lot. He gazed quickly at Miles, only to see them asleep, head leaned against the window. His thoughts were probably even worse. Ollie shook his head a bit and just looked at the road again, turning the radio on to the quietest volume, trying to focus on the songs rather than his thoughts.

\- She's buried right in my backyard -

Miles woke up as he felt the car stop, a small grunt coming from them as he reached up to rub his eyes, gazing at Ollie, who was stretching a bit. The sun was slowly rising, the golden rays showing up above the tree line of whatever small town they had stopped in. 

"Good morning I guess" Ollie grinned and looked at him, tired but not too much. For once his insomnia was helpful. Miles returned the smile, still really sleepy. A car wasn't really the best place to sleep. "Morning..." they said as he sat up higher on the seat, looking out the window "Where are we?"

"Not sure, if I can remember the map correctly, either Nevada or Utah, hopefully. Can't check there's no cell service" Ollie spoke, pulling his beanie over his head "Gonna get some breakfast and gas, we're almost out"

Miles nodded and unbuckled his seat belt "I don't wanna go in, but I'll just walk around a bit. Really sore.." They said, Ollie nodding "Sure thing. Want anything in specific?" they shook their head no, getting out with Ollie before looking around.

It was very early, about 7am early, a few cars heading to work but that was pretty much all. It felt so.. Calm. LA was always full of people, no matter what time, what day it was. It felt nice to be just. So calm. 

He started to walk slowly over to some stairs that lead down to the river flowing next to the road, deciding to wait for Ollie there. It was only about 10 metres away from their car.

The thought of never returning to that house was a scary one. It wasn't like they'd have family who would miss him, but still. He'd lived there all his life. And now they'd never be able to go back, physically or mentally. It was, obviously, probably just ash at this point, but also her. Why the fuck did he not feel bad about killing her?

The lack of regret was all that occupied his brain ever since they'd set fire to the building. Why didn't it feel like he thought killing someone would feel? And why in the ever loving fuck did it feel good? They'd had violent thoughts before but not to this level. 

It must just be because it was her. She hurt him. That's why it didn't feel bad. Right? They didn't like it. They didn't. He didn't.

"Oh but you did like it, you psycho. I was just keeping you in your place so you didn't kill anyone~ I knew all along you're a hazard to society" Katelin's voice rung through Miles ears, causing him to scrunch their face up. "You're dead. Stop talking to me. Please?" He spoke out loud, quietly but still out loud.

"Oh you think you'll just kill me and I'll leave you? Oh wait you're dumber than a rock, I forgot about that. Feels nice not having the burden of taking care of you anymore" Katelin's voice laughed in his ears, causing them to tear up a bit and shake his head "Shut up shut up, you're not even real" they groaned and put their hands to his face, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

As he took his hands away from his eyes, they were startled to see a slightly see through Katelin standing right in front of them. He quickly took a few steps back, immedietely panicking a lot as she crossed her arms "Just because you killed me doesn't mean shit, Miles. You're still weak. Look at yourself, so selfish, dragging Ollie with you in this mess. He's probably gonna rat you out as soon as there's a cash reward for your stupid little head." she grinned, taking a few steps closer to Miles, who was hyperventilating at this point, frantically stepping back to keep distance from her.

This couldn't be real, could it? Ghosts weren't real. He was just tired. This wasn't real. It just couldn't be. 

Their thoughts were racing so much that they tripped on a tree branch, falling over straight into a pile of leaves, probably freshly raked from the paths that lead to the river. The fall knocked his breath out a bit, coughing as they pushed themselves up a bit, eyes instinctively squeezing shut, fully expecting something to hit him. But nothing did. He carefully opened his eyes and looked around. 

They were alone. Not a single human in sight. Of course except Ollie, who held a plastic bag full of several items, two coffees in hand as he looked at the fallen over Miles with a puzzled look from the short staircase "You okay Miles?" he asked, genuine worry in his voice as he made his way down the last few steps.

Miles stared at him for a little. They didn't know how to answer that question. "Uh, yeah, just tripped on something" he half lied, taking the hand Ollie had offered, getting easily pulled out of the leaf pile. Ollie seemed to buy it "Alright, just be careful. Want some breakfast? I got hotdogs. Gas station hotdogs are the best" he grinned, not letting go of Miles hand after they were already standing. He didn't mind it.

"S-sure, haven't tried those before-" he spoke, getting cut off by Ollie sightly pulling him towards the stairs "Well let's go then. I'm hungry" he spoke in a slightly cheery tone, the smile so contagious that Miles began to smile too "Alright, I'm going, I'm going" they chuckled as they both walked to the car, neither mentioning their still interlocked hands, but that was probably the reason for both of them having pink cheeks.

They got in the car, Ollie handing Miles one of the coffees and the plastic wrapped prepackaged hotdogs, placing the fairly full bag in the back set on top of some bags. "What else did you get?" Miles asked as they took the plastic off, eyes on Ollie. The thoughts of Katelin still stirred their mind, but Ollie's presence helped a lot. 

"Just some food and stuff for later." he shrugged and did the same, taking a bite and looking at Miles "You feeling alright?" he said softly, obviously noticing how distraught they were. It was understandable, but still. Something happened in those 15 minutes that they were apart

Miles stared at Ollie for a second before noticing Katelins form show in the window behind Ollie "Don't you dare" she spoke, dragging her see through fingers across Ollies neck, who didn't seem to see her. Miles swallowed the large lump in his throat, eyes shifting anxiously from Ollie to her, trying to stay calm as he slightly pushed themself against the door. He knew she meant it as a threat. Could ghosts even hurt people? Is she even a ghost or just was he losing his mind?

"Y-yeah.. Just, anxious and sleepy.." they stuttered a bit, forcing a smile at Ollie, who stared with a bit of concern in his face, wanting to ask, but seeing they obviously didn't want to talk about it right now. He looked behind himself and out the window, seeing a few birds fly away from the electrical poles, distracting him for a bit, enough for Miles to relax as Katelins image had disappeared again with the blink of his eye.

Ollie turned back to look at him, seeing that they'd calmed down some, smiling a bit "We should hurry up and go, probably" he said leaning over to put his hand on Miles', making their smile a bit more genuine too "Yeah.."

\- She bitched so much -

They spent the rest of the day continuing to drive, occasionally chatting and joking around, neither really wanting to think about their circumstances right now. But the sun was starting to set and they were both exhausted. 

Ollie pulled up to the first non shady looking motel they saw, Miles getting a bag of clothes and hygiene products from the back, looking around anxiously. None of the voices or visions had happened since that town.. It must've just been his anxiety, guilt, tiredness, whatever. It was over. Hopefully.

They both walked in, Miles waiting a bit away as Ollie got them a room. They were quite nervous, still not sure if the police or anyone was looking for him, so he was trying to be careful. Ollie motioned them to follow once he got the keys, both heading to their room. 

"One problem, they only had one bed rooms left... Hope that's not an issue" Ollie said as they walked, Miles unable to stop himself from smiling "It's fine.. I'd probably end up in yours if we had separate ones anyways. I'm clingy as shit" they chuckled as Ollie blushed, rolling his eyes a bit as he unlocked the door "Shush. I'm clingy too." he said, trying to hide his smile.

They walked in, Miles dropping the bag down onto one of the chairs as Ollie quickly fell down onto the bed, it creaking loudly under his weight "Fuck.. It's so comfy" he groaned and hugged one of the pillows, making Miles laugh "Yeah, but take a shower first.. I'm not sleeping next to you if you stink" they said jokingly and tossed one of the towels folded onto the lounge chair to Ollie, who managed to catch it. 

"Alright fine, I'll shower." he yawned and sat up, the towel still in hand as he walked to the bathroom "You'll shower too, yeah? I don't like stinky bed mates either" he grinned and carefully ruffled Miles hair as he walked past him, being slightly shorter than them which made Miles laugh even harder "Of course, now go before I fall asleep" he grinned and ruffled Ollie's hair back, both now laughing.

It felt really nice to just mess around, the comforting privacy of the small motel room not even making them notice just how close they were. It really felt like the last place to feel comfort in, but neither had felt this peaceful in a while.

Ollie eventually shook his head "Alright, see you in like 15 minutes" he spoke, eyes going to Miles forehead, the urge to give them a small kiss being strong but he resisted. He wasn't really sure what was okay to do, a bit nervous to possibly trigger him. So he just looked away quickly and went to the bathroom, Miles already sitting on the bed and trying to figure out the tv remote.

Eventually he got it on, leaning back onto the pillows as they flipped through the channels. He forgot just how boring television was, but hey, his phone was dead and there probably wasn't any wifi in this place anyways.

By the time they'd found a channel that was okay, some news broadcast about insignificant local problems, Ollie had already peaked his head out the bathroom door "I'm done, your turn" he said before walking out, wearing some sweatpants and a tshirt. Miles stretched a bit and placed the remote down onto the bed "Alright.. I don't think I'll be THAT fast but I'll try" he chuckled and went off to the bathroom, Ollie taking his place on the bed.

He laid on his back, leaving the tv on as white noise as he stared at the ceiling, the exhaustion of not having slept for almost 48 hours setting in. He was almost dozed off until he heard a familiar name be said by the news announcer.

"...Miles Perkins, who was the owner of the house in this arson case, is currently missing. The police have suspicions about his involvement, as he was the victims significant other. If anyone knows his whereabouts, please contact us at the number on screen. More updates will come as this case continues."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw derealisation/nightmares. graphic (but fantasy graphic), needles and sharp objects in the beginning! stay safe!

Ollie was glued to the screen of the small, old tv that sat on top of the dark oak shelf, him situated right in front of it on the floor, rereading the text about Miles situation as the newscast started to talk about something insignificant. They caught on faster than Ollie had expected. Fuck, this wasn't good at all. They were still so far away from New York. They couldn't make it there fast enough if someone ratted them out, which now was a big possibility. 

Okay. They'll try to, at least try. He didn't want to contact Them if it was possible. He didn't want to risk either of their safety because of Ollie's past mistakes.

He jumped out of his thoughts as he heard the shower turn off, realizing he probably shouldn't show Miles this, not wanting to cause them unnecessary stress. The blonde boy grabbed the tv remote, quickly switching the tv off as the bathroom door opened, his confused partner looking at him.

"Why are you on the floor, Ollie?" they asked, a small laugh following their question. He was wearing a tshirt and some gym shorts, the room fairly warm compares to the chilly outdoors, the only issue being that several bruises were peeking out from behind the clothing, deep, clawing nail marks going down his wrists. They weren't deep enough to bleed, but Ollie could assume it was from Katelin fighting back. 

He didn't mention them, not wanting to force them to talk about it. 

"Uh I- Fell..?" He asked, sounding unsure as he kept his eyes on Miles, head still so full of thoughts about the news broadcast and what the best plan for them would be. The answer and confusion on Ollie's face making the brunettes smile drop, concern coming onto their face. 

He walked over to him, sitting down onto the ground besides him and gently placing their hand onto his hand, giving it a small squeeze "Are you okay? Do you need help getting up?" they asked, worried he might be close to pass out. 

Ollie winced a bit, the exhaustion of this whole trip seeming to be getting to him, nodding a bit as he interlocked their hands, smiling softly at Miles "I'm fine. Let's just sleep for a bit. We should leave at about 5am" he spoke and pushed himself up, going to their rooms door and making sure it was locked before beginning to pull a lounge chair in front of it. 

"Ollie?" Miles asked, more confusion in his voice as they stared at the man trying to block them in. Ollie huffed in a bit of exhaustion as he leaned over the chair seat to take a breather, it being incredibly heavy, especially for someone so exhausted.

"It's.. It's okay. Just motel doors aren't that trustworthy and I don't want anyone breaking in, you know?" he spoke through heavy breaths, eyes on the brunettes face, the softening on their facial expression showing they believed him. 

"Oh. Well let me help you then." He spoke a bit slowly, still trying to understand what exactly was going on, but they trusted Ollie, so he went and helped him finish pushing the heavy, velvet lined lounge chair. 

They were now quite securely blocked in, making Ollie feel much more comfortable as he was the first to flop down on the bed, running his hands through his now dryer, blonde hair. The other joined him right after, eyes on the crusty ceiling before looking over to Ollie, admiring his pretty face for a bit.

The blonde noticed the stare, a small smile coming on his lips as he looked over to them "What 'chu looking at, cutie?" he asked teasingly, turning on his side to fully face them, Miles face going fully red after Ollie's statement. 

"Your cute face, cutie" they flirted back jokingly, chuckling, which made Ollie blush and laugh as well. "Nah, nah, nah, you're the cute one and I'm the sexy one, that is simply fact. Gotta have balance. Yin and yang." he said and closed his eyes, smiling extra wide at them, slightly teasing.

"Then you're partially cute and I'm partially hot, so you just agreed with me or that doesn't make any sense" They grinned, also turning on their side to face him fully, the room almost completely pitch black asides from the small lamp hanging above them, illuminating both their faces.

"Alright fine, I'm cute. But you're still cuter" Ollie stuck his tongue out at them, but couldn't hold a straight face for long, both starting to laugh again, the room falling into comfortable silence as their laughs quieted down and they were left staring at each other in the warm light.

It felt nice to escape out of the stress a bit, even if for a second, pretend they weren't in the mess they were. That it was all normal. That they were safe even. Ignorance really is bliss. 

Ollie couldn't help but yawn, stretching slightly as he gazed at the clock on the wall that faced them "We should get some sleep.. Should leave while it's still dark just in case." he mumbled, mostly to himself, rolling back onto his back. He did feel those green-blue eyes still staring though, them staying on their side as they let out a yawn too "You're right. Goodnight, Ollie" they grinned and turned the light off, both shutting their eyes.

Miles was just starting to drift off when he felt the bed move a bit, weight shifting closer as they felt Ollie's arm wrap around them sleepily. They just smiled a bit, quickly falling asleep as well, the exhaustion hitting hard.

-

It was peaceful for a little bit, but soon the comforting darkness shifted into a room Miles recognized very well. It was Katelin's living room. He'd spent so many nights there, some positive but most negative, a bit of his blood staining the fluffy carpet that laid in front of the two, leather arm chairs that sat across from one another. And Miles found themself in one of them.

Confused, he quickly jerked his head from side to side, having no recollection of how they'd gotten here, panic settling in their stomach when they realized they couldn't move anything but their head, quickly down to see that they weren't bound by anything physical, just simply unable to move for some reason.

As he began to hyperventilate and kept struggling against the force, they suddenly heard a loud laugh right in his ears. Her laugh. "Where are you trying to go, sweetheart? You know you won't be able to leave~" 

He quickly tried to look around, still just seeing the empty living room, yet as soon as he looked back at the previously empty chair, he saw Katelin, or what he thought was Katelin, staring right at them as she sat, legs crossed, her snake like tongue wrapping around the large, uneven fangs that stuck out of her pale lips as she rested her head on her right hand, elbow on the arm rest besides her.

Her large, black, bat like wings folded a bit onto her back, the dozens of golden chains that were around her neck and downwards tilted horns, making small noise, charms and jewels hanging from the shiny chains. Her long claws had chipped black polish on them, her left hand fidgeting with the fluffy end of her long, thin tail as her right held a sharp knife, easily her favorite weapon.

The shiny weapon in the creatures hands easily made the brunette panic, breath once again picking up speed as they stopped struggling, the fear so overwhelming that he felt simply paralyzed, yet the utter panic in the boys eyes only seemed to humor her more, it no longer one voice, but hundreds, thousands of souls laughs ringing through their ears. It was so overwhelming that he just squeezed his eyes shut, every muscle in their body tensing up as the voices kept ringing.

What was probably just a few seconds, felt like an eternity, the voices slowly fading as he released the breath he'd unknowingly been keeping in. Their head hurt a lot, the unbearable noise still present in the back of their mind. He wasn't sure if it'd ever leave.

But their eyes were forced open by the harsh grab of their jaw, claws digging into the soft, pale flesh of his face, the dark haired lady towering over him, her irises like thin lines crossing the off white of her eyeballs, more like scars than anything. 

His mind was racing with questions, the biggest ones being how and why. How the fuck was she alive? How the fuck was she like THAT? Was that even her or was he in hell? Did he die? 

As they quietly stared up at her hunger filled expression, her long nails combing through the slick brown hair, she just hummed in approval a bit "Sweetie, you can ask me those questions. Don't be scared to use your pretty little voice. I know everything you're thinking. That's what happens when you make a deal with the Devil" with every word they could swear that smile grew larger, no longer even vaguely human, mouth now wide enough to reveal the rest of her razor sharp teeth, the skin around the corners of her mouth tearing, dark red, almost black blood beginning to drip from the torn skin

"Speak, boy" she- it spoke again, black voids where it's once snake like eyes were, voice once again becoming many, all speaking in unison as he tried to get enough confidence to speak, only empty stutters coming out. It felt like he'd swallowed a bucket of needles and they were slowly sliding down their throat. Tears were fogging their eyes up, the pain from the harsh nails digging into their skin, some popping out through his cheeks and now in their mouth, scratching at their teeth as he tasted nothing but metal.

And then they saw the creature lift it's knife, slamming the blade straight into their upper thigh- But they didn't feel pain.

They simply jolted awake, immediately sitting up on the bed, breathing fast as Ollie groaned sleepily besides them. What the fuck. What the fuck was that. What the fuck did that mean? 

He was so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't even notice Ollie sit up as well, looking at them with concern until he spoke "What's wrong? You had a nightmare?" the brunette didn't answer, just nodding slightly as he pulled their knees up, hugging them and slightly rocking back and forth as the blonde hugged them carefully, Miles relaxing in his touch.

They both just sat in silence for a little while, the darkness and Ollie's presence helping them calm down a lot, breath slowing as they rested some of their weight onto his friend. The creatures laugh was still ringing in their ears, so clear, so many voices. So many voices.

But the sound of Ollie's alarm clock pulled them straight from their thoughts, the blonde letting go and leaning over to turn it off "Perfect timing I guess" he spoke, smiling softly, obviously trying to cheer Miles up even if a little, so they gave him a small, strained laugh "Y-yeah... Should get going.." they spoke, swearing there were still some needles slowly making their way down his throat. 

Ollie flicked the light on besides them, it still dark outside as it was just 5:01am, running a hand through his curly mess of hair before getting out of the bed, gazing at Miles "You gonna be okay?" he asked, receiving a nod in response, the brunette pushing themself out of the bed, but nearly instantly losing balance, just managing to catch himself on the nightstand. Why did his left leg seem to hurt so much? Probably just slept weird.

They stumbled a bit over to the bathroom as he heard Ollie start to pack their stuff up, locking themselves in before looking at the mirror and nearly panicking again. Five small circular scars, right where he remembered the creatures nails were situated. Did that... Was that real? Was he genuinely going crazy? 

Quickly they slid the fabric of their shorts up, it hard to fell with all of their other marks, but there it was. A halfway healed, about 4 centimetre mark, just like one from a stab wound. They carefully poked at the scar, feeling the same pain he'd felt getting out the bed.

There was no way this was from Katelin. The human one at least.

The more that they thought about it, the more and more panic began to bubble in their gut, just shaking their head quickly and quickly changing before rushing out of the bathroom, really just desperate for anything to distract themselves with.

"That was quick.. You sure you don't wanna shower again or anything?" the blonde asked, putting their black framed glasses on, him having forgotten to take extra contacts before leaving. Miles quickly shook their head and went to fix the bed "No, I'm good. You can go ahead tho, I'll finish." they spoke fairly monotone, yet it didn't bother Ollie too much, him being fairly understanding.

The bathroom door soon clicked shut, Miles kind of staring at the bed, holding the sheet clutched in their hands, mind wandering once again when a sudden memory popped into their mind, one of his parents when they were just around 6 or 7.

-

"Mooom, why can't I go play with my friends but Mason can?" little Miles whined, arms crossed over their chest as they sat on the floor of their kitchen, kicking his little legs on the linoleum floor as their mother was chopping something on the counter, probably for lunch.

"Darling, you need to get ready for your monthly appointment with Father. I won't have enough time to bathe you if you get dirty" she explained, voice calm and monotone as always, her light brown hair nicely braided into two long braids, hanging over her shoulders, the nice white blouse protected by a pretty, but old blue apron. 

The boy fell backwards onto the floor, clearly not having it "But mooooom why me? Why do I have to go? None of my friends have to. They just get to play and do normal work." he whined more, staring at the white popcorn ceiling with a few water stains decorating it. The rains were getting quite bad at this point. They had been for weeks. The several dozen buckets littering all the rooms in their cabin being a constant reminder.

His mother let out a small laugh, turning around to look at her son, who was sprawled across the floor, going over and kneeling besides him "It's because they're not special. Do you know why the rains are so bad? It's because we skipped last month since you were sick, honey. You bring peace and good things to this land. No one else can replace that." 

Her soft voice made them relax a little, yet small droplets of tears now pooling in the corners of their different coloured eyes, a small pout on their lips "I don't wanna get hurt though" he mumbled, her gently pulling him up and cradling them in her arms, him tucking his head in the crook of her neck, focused on the pretty tattoos that covered her right side, the symbols still fairly foreign to him.

"We all have to do things we don't want to for the well being of the family and the commune. It's just what we have to do. You have a very important job. The Gods must be kept happy or we all will suffer. The sacrifice you make is absolutely incredible, Miles. I'll bake those chocolate chip cookies for when you get back so you feel better, how does that sound?" she asked, gently kissing their temple.

He didn't answer, just nodded a bit as she stood up, the boy still in her arms as she carried them to their room, it right across the hall in their small cabin, helping him dress in some prettier clothes.

-

Memories of their childhood were... Blurry at best. It was all just parts and random scraps from before they sent him and his brother to school, which were memories they repressed on purpose. 

Memory in general was hard for them, but they just assumed everyone had issues with their memory. It wasn't weird. Everyone was like this. 

They got ripped out of their train of thought by the feeling of a hand on their shoulder, wincing and looking back only to see a startled Ollie quickly take his hand away. "Woah, sorry, didn't wanna scare you. You've been standing there for like 10 minutes already. You alright, dude?"

Miles just stared a bit blankly at him, the gears almost visibly turning in his head as he tried to think of a proper way to respond. "Uh- Yeah I'm alright, just still sleepy." they lied, which obviously didn't convince Ollie, who's face was still full of worry, but he dropped the subject.

"Okay.. Well, let's get going? We can share a redbull in the car, that could help you wake up" the blonde smiled, Miles forcing a small smile as well as they nodded, helping Ollie push the chair back into it's usual spot before taking their bag and following him out to the front desk. 

It was quiet, peaceful, the halls of the motel empty, almost abandoned feeling. The front desk wasn't open yet, but Ollie simply dropped the keys in the box on the desk, it labeled specifically for people checking out before work hours. 

Neither spoke as they walked out to the building and to the car, Ollie starting the car up as the little lights above their heads turned on. 5:36am.

As he was starting to heat the chilly car up, Miles grabbed the plastic bag that had been placed on top of their other things on the backseat, pulling out one can of the energy drink, some candy and prepackaged sandwiches Ollie had bought, handing them over to him before sitting back normally, cracking the can open and taking a sip, quickly shivering at the odd taste.

"Oh wait, have you never had redbull?" the blonde asked, grinning a bit, opening the pack of sandwiches and watching them shake their head no "But I do now get why people say it tastes like lightning" he chuckled a bit, handing the drink over to Ollie before taking one of the sandwiches.

"Well, yeah, that's really accurate. Never thought about that" he grinned, drinking some of it as well.

They sat in almost silence, the quiet music on the radio playing as they finished their quick breakfast and began to drive again. The drive was mostly silent as well, Miles still fairly buried in their thoughts, but yet again Ollie's voice pulled him right out before they'd reached too deep.

"So uh... Do you wanna talk about your nightmare? Might help if you vent it all out." he said softly, eyes on the now sunlit road, the brunette staring at him for a bit as they thought "I uh- It wasn't that bad... Just... Katelin...." they mumbled, looking away a bit ashamed, hands slightly gripping at their jeans as a sort of calming motion.

"Oh. Well, just try to know she's not here anymore. You're safe. She can't hurt you." he spoke, for a second gazing at Miles to show his sincerity, them still intensely staring at the dashboard in front of them, nodding slightly "I'll try. Thanks for being there for me, Ollie" they smiled a little, genuinely thankful for all of the support that he'd given them, now and in the past.

The blonde nodded, smiling as well as they stared at the road up front "Of course. I love you." he said, deep blush showing on Miles cheeks as their smile widened even more, much more genuine "I love you too" they replied, the same bodily reaction happening to the driver as well. 

Silence once again fell over them, but this time not for long, as the newscast on the radio spoke out "...Breaking news, the missing man by the name of Miles Perkins spotted in Park City Utah staying at the motel Horizon last night at about 6pm with another man, about 5'6'', blonde curly hair, slight beard, about 20-30 years of age. If you have any more information on these two persons whereabouts, please contact your local authorities..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise there will be a diffirent cliffhanger next time just bear with me /lh


End file.
